


Family Affairs

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, Escort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Saphron and Jaune are Summer's Kids, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Living with four gorgeous women has always been hard for Jaune, being the only boy in a family of 5 was even worse, those 4 gorgeous women constantly flaunting their assets?  Well how is he supposed to keep himself calm.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose
Comments: 37
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my very first commission requested of me! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> From an Anonymous commissioner.

He was going to go mad, that wasn’t a question or a what if, no it was a matter of when. “Ooph!” He felt a hip slam into his side knocking him out of his little daze.

“Come on Jauney~ We got more to do!” 

“Damn it Yang don’t do that!” 

“Oh please, you know you like it.” 

A low earthy growl escaped his throat as he watched his twin sister make her way into their new house. He loved his family, but they had their ways of getting to him, especially Yang. He watched his admittedly gorgeous sister waltz away, her hips swaying back and forth. Her… deliciously tight booty shorts riding against her wonderfully luscious cheeks, he could make out the round plump flesh that they did so little to hide, her pale skin tempting him to give them a nice tight squeeze… ‘Oh god I’m a pervert.’ Opting to follow along he made his way into their new home, using the boxes in his hands to hide his flushed face hoping no one would see him eyeing his own flesh and blood.

He couldn’t believe he’d been looking at his sister that way, sure she was hot… insanely hot. Her golden locks captivated him in ways they shouldn’t, they framed her perfectly built body, slim waist, her abs were toned enough that he could grind meat… his meat on them preferably. She had strong muscular arms which flexed even with the smallest of movements. Then there were her assets, he was ashamed to admit he’d checked out all of his sisters… and their mom as well. 

Each of them, not just Yang had large luscious breasts, wide baby birthing hips, and thick plump rears. He’d had many dreams of squeezing them, giving them good hard slaps, he was ashamed to admit he may have gotten himself off a few times to the thought of Yang or Saphron… or his little sister Ruby, and… and once even their own mother. He was going to hell, he knew this, but they… it was so hard. He was just a young man, being the only boy amongst the family of five made things that much harder for him. 

His sisters, oh god his damn sisters, they’d prance around in nothing but their bras and panties, paying him no mind. Yang was the worst offender, she oftentimes wore these nice incredibly sexy lace thongs, ones that left little to the imagination. He’d sometimes watch her when he didn’t think anyone was watching, he loved the way that the thin fabric rode against her plump mound. He’d gotten a peak of her privates way more than he was comfortable with mentioning, so of course he’d masturbated to his own sisters, how could he not.

Ruby wasn’t any better, his sweet little sister who just turned sixteen, she was such a good girl, polite, kind and innocent. But… but that innocence killed him, she always ALWAYS sat on his lap. Due to the height difference between the two he never had a problem with this, he didn’t have an issue with watching television, or whatever else they were doing. But what he did have a problem with was when she’d grind against his crotch. He knew she wasn’t doing it on purpose, but she was an energetic girl, always having to move. He was glad she had never questioned that extra appendage poking her rear whenever she chose to sit on his lap.

Then there was his kind big sister Saphron, of all his family she babied him the most, oftentimes she’d want to shower together to make sure he was nice and clean. She also had the habit of sneaking into his bed, making sure he wasn’t lonely. One night had gotten especially bad when she’d walked in on him in the heat of the moment. She had actually offered to help him, he… it had taken so much to not accept her offer. He was tempted, tempted to feel his big sisters hands on his throbbing cock, maybe they’d go a little further? Maybe he’d get to slip inside of her, really bury himself in her pretty little pussy. Okay, so he was becoming increasingly afraid of himself. But still it was driving him up the wall, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to last at this rate. 

Then there was his mom, oh god he couldn’t believe he’d been turned on by his mom, she’d gone through nine excruciating hours to give birth to him! But no, he’d thought about it, thought about putting his own baby in her womb, thought about bending his sweet, kind, gorgeous mother onto his bed. He’d thought about slipping his throbbing cock into her needy pussy, oh and needy she was. He’d accidentally walked in on her once, well not in… one night she hadn’t closed her door all the way. He’d gone out to use the restroom, and in his daze had heard noises coming from her room. 

Like an idiot he followed the sound until he got to the cracked door. The image of his mother face first in one of her pillows, her plump rear poised in the air as her fingers dug into her moist wet lips, would forever be burned into his mind. He knew that she hadn't been with anyone since they’d lost dad, but still… watching your own mother act in such a… primal manner. It caused him to have desires, sick and twisted desires. 

“Jaune hurry up!” 

“Oh… right sorry!” He couldn’t give in, he had a responsibility, he may have just been eighteen but he was going to be the best man of the house that he could be. He knew his family would be alright otherwise, but he still wanted to be there for them, and that meant keeping his stupid libido in check. Watching Ruby bend over under the table to clean the scuffed dirt below didn’t help him feel any better. Oh god, how he wanted to walk up to his little sister, pull down her shorts and then slam his throbbing cock inside that tight little ass of hers. He wanted to ravage his little sister, make her beg to be impregnated. He… he wanted to breed his family so bad, but he wasn’t going to, he was going to be strong. Besides, by societal norms it was wrong.

Besides he had a plan, he knew what he was going to do, these past few months he had been putting money away, saving for a rainy day if you would. And honestly he needed this, he really did, he was liable to snap at this point. He’d saved the money to get an escort, he’d excused himself saying he was going to be at a friends house tonight. But that was all a cover up, he’d rented out a hotel, had reached out to one of the escort places in the local and he was going to help himself to a nice juicy milf. Of course, he was a gentleman, he’d obviously take them to dine first, he wasn’t a savage after all.

Still the thought excited him, he’d been so pent up these last few days that he absolutely needed to drain his balls, to get with a girl and just pin her to the ground. He knew he wouldn't get to breed her, despite his sinister desires to do so, but that was fine he’d prepared enough condoms beforehand anyways.

The day dragged on forever, thankfully they’d finished ahead of schedule so he’d be able to take off with no problem. 

“Alright kids! Good job, we’re finally settled into our new home.” The four children turned towards their mom who was beaming, he hadn't seen her this happy in ages. 

‘Good, she’s looking way happier than she’d been for a while now.’ He couldn’t help but smile in return of her beaming continence, moving out of their old dusty home had proven to be the best thing they could have done. 

“I ordered some pizza, but I have a business meeting I have to go to, so I won’t be back till the morning. Remember to listen to Saphron okay?” 

“What?!” Yang’s sudden outburst threw everyone for a loop, “I’m old enough to not have to listen to Saph! She’ll make me play dress up again!” 

“Yeah!” Ruby joined her older sister in their outcry against their eldest.

“Oh come on guys~ It won’t be that bad! Besides, we have Jaune here, I’m sure he’d love to play dress up, right lil Bro?” 

He shivered as his sisters all gave him a predatory glance, “Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I have an appointment I gotta keep, I’m going to be staying at Ren’s house tonight.” 

He missed the disappointed looks his sisters gave him as he hurried to his room. He had to be quick, tonight was a big night for him. 

A few hours later and he’d managed to escape from his house, dressed in the nicest clothing he could scramble together he made his way down town. His long unruly hair was pulled back and tied into a nice little pony tail. He thought he looked pretty good if he did say so himself. Still… he couldn’t help but feel anxious, he’d shown up a good thirty minutes early. 

In his excitement he failed to notice the sounds of heels stepping behind him. “Excuse me? Are you, Arc1990?” Oh that was his username! Excellent, taking one breath to calm his nerves he turned around preparing to meet his date eye to eye. 

His entire world stopped, standing in front of him a familiar head of black and red. Silver eyes which pierced his soul stared back, no, no no no no! “Jaune?!” 

“Mom?!” It was his mom, his mom was an escort! She was HIS escort! How, no why? Why had this happened? This was terrible, his face burned crimson as embarrassment washed over him, as his heart nearly stopped at the realization that he would have taken his mom on a date, that… that the woman he’d planned to bed was his own birth mother. 

Apparently his mother hadn’t been doing any better, her pale hands wrapped around her face in embarrassment as she attempted to hide her red dusted cheeks. In that moment he took the time to at least appreciate her appearance. Her normally 50/50 hair was parted to the side, allowing him a good clear look at her blushing features. His mother had always been an exceptionally gorgeous woman, but with the right touches, the mascara on her eyes, and the small touches of blush, the crimson lipstick upon her lips… she looked wow. 

That wasn’t even going into her dress, her wow, he’d never seen her so damn sexy before. She wore a crimson backless dress, one that was held up by her impressive bust. He swore that with the right movements they’d slip right off, oh god how he wished they would. His eyes descended watching as her dress parted at her hips, her left leg completely exposed as the dress covered her precious area and the entirety of her right leg. He felt his cock twitch in his pants, it accentuated her figure perfectly, leaving very little to the imagination. 

Then a burning sense of jealousy filled his belly, had she been doing this often? How many men or women had seen his gorgeous mother like this before? He didn’t like it, not one bit, he couldn’t allow anyone else to see his mom like this. “Mom! What are you doing?!” He knew it was hypocritical, but still!

When she turned to eye him he nearly froze, she was obviously just as upset as he was. “What do you mean me? What about you! You’re only eighteen, why would you call for an escort?!” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, well how was he supposed to tell her that it was because he was constantly pent up due to being surrounded by four incredibly gorgeous women that he resisted the urge to push down and take at any given moment? “I… uhm… I…” He was at a loss for words.

“Ugh… I’m going to call the company and cancel, you should be using your money for other things young man.” He bit his lip, this was so damn embarrassing, but as she turned around he couldn’t help but eye her, her left hip in full view, he couldn’t make out the outline of her panties meaning she was either in a thong or nothing at all. A low growl escaped his lips as he imagined what she was like underneath, what it would be like to pin her down and… no he needed to stay calm. 

“Yes… okay… but look… what… can’t… I… I see…” As she turned around he noticed the worried look upon her features, apparently cancelling it hadn’t gone as well as she’d have liked it too. “Well… it seems that they don’t have a cancellation policy… I’m sorry…” His mom obviously felt bad, she’d wasted his money after all.

Though… a thought, “Uhm… we could go together still?” he bounced on his heels, feeling the heat flush through his face, freezing when she eyed him suspiciously. “Not… not like that I mean… I already paid for it. So we may as well… go grab a meal? I uhm, didn’t eat any pizza… heheheh… could be a bonding thing, as mom and son you know?” 

She brought her hand to her chin obviously thinking on the proposition, “Fine… but you’re grounded when you get home, got that?” 

He nodded, it sucks that he wasn’t going to get to relieve himself but it was better than nothing he supposed, at least all that money wouldn’t go to waste.

Summer hated to admit how much fun she was having, it had been so long since she and Jaune had just talked, had spent family time together. The cause was mortifying yes, but the results had proved to be nice enough. She enjoyed the time she spent with her son, they’d gone out to eat in a nice restaurant. She just hoped he wouldn’t ask why she was an escort to begin with, curse that Schnee, she’d recommended it to her seeing how lonely she’d been without Tai in her life. 

Today was her first day to boot, who would have known it would have been her own son, her own flesh and blood. He was… he was an incredibly good looking young man, well built, tall, he reminded her much of a younger Tai. She had shamefully thought about his touch before, thought about what he’d be like in the sheets. She hated herself, those weren’t the right thoughts to have for her own child, the worst part was that she knew her girls were just as bad. She’d seen the way that Ruby sat on his lap, the way she made sure he held tightly onto her.

She’d seen the way that Yang flaunted her assets, the way she wanted her brother to look at her and only her, and the way Saphron ‘babied’ him, they were old enough not to take showers together. It was shameful, but since he was the only man in their lives she understood, she’d… she’d shamefully masturbated to him a few times herself. 

Still, she needed this night to be over with already, and drinking a few… dozen drinks, would help with that. By the time she realized their dinner had been over she was nearly sloshed, at least enough to not have the correct motor functions to make it back home safely.

So… that’s how they ended up here, in the hotel her son had rented for his ‘date’... that was the other thing. Apparently her little boy had wanted to graduate, he had wanted to take a random harlot and to mate with her, breed her with his viral seed… he’d wanted to break an unknown slut like she was a toy. Instead he’d gotten her, wasted his well earned and saved money, she felt guilt ride into her chest as she watched him take his shoes off. He was a good looking gentleman… and so long as they used protection… right…

Jaune didn't understand how it had gotten to this point. He'd admit that his mother was an incredibly gorgeous woman, easily in his top five if he was being honest... but still... to find himself in a hotel room with his incredibly youthful mother wasn't what he had expected tonight. He'd expected to get laid as you would, but... when he found out that his mother was an escort it hadn't sat right with him. 

He'd decided to treat her at least, they had not gotten to spend much time together recently so he could use it as an excuse to have some mother son bonding. When the night came to an end he didn't... how was he supposed to expect his mom to... damn. What’s worse is that he brought her to this damned hotel, an incredibly nice one, but still. 

Turning to his mom he watched as she began to sober up, watched as she moved away from him, a noticeable sway in her hips, one that sent a chill down his spine. 

“Hey mom…” 

“Mmm?” 

“Why were you an escort?”

She didn’t respond, obviously embarrassed from her own thoughts, slowly he moved closer, his lust getting the better of him as he moved closer.

“I… I was lonely.” Oh god, her lips were loose, that damned alcohol... she froze as she felt his hands around her hips, her back pressed against his chest. “Jaune?”

“You know… I paid for the full course…” 

“Mmm…. you did.” His hands slid across her body, his left hand grasped her exposed thigh, his warm touch felt magical against her cool body. “Mmm~” She liked the way he touched her, loved the fact that a man was finally appreciating her after so damn long. “Aghn!” She gasped as his right hand reached her breast, she felt his strong vice like grip cup her chest. A soft moan escaped her lips as his strong hands squeezed her useless large bags of fat. She bit her lip as his fingers slipped around her erect nipple, pinching and milking the bulging nub. 

“I could… show you a good time, it would only have to be once… I bought… I bought some condoms…” 

Mmm, if he was wearing something, it wouldn’t be incest right? They could play it off as a one time thing. She… she needed th… “OooOh!” she felt his hands invade her dress, slipping between her thighs, his cool touch sent chills up her spine as he slipped his fingers across her aching bare folds. 

“Hmm~ You aren’t wearing anything, you really wanted a dick tonight, didn’t you?” She felt his lips against her neck, nipping her flesh her and there. 

“I did~ I really… I needed a thick hard cock.” 

“Good… good, I’ll give it to you… I’m going to fuck you mommy~” 

Oh~ She loved that, the way he called her mommy, it was… it was so disgusting, so taboo, but it felt so right. “Please baby? Please fuck your naughty mom, bend me over and make me your breeding sow?” Oh god the alcohol was really getting the better of her here. 

“Of course… I’ve wanted to for a while now.” 

Oh god, she was going to fuck her own son, she couldn’t believe how nasty that made her feel. “I’ve… I’ve really wanted this for a while too, I’ve wanted you… I’ve really wanted you so much baby. I love you… I love you like a woman would.

His grip grew tighter against her supple flesh, as her words hit him, his fingers sank into her folds digging into her core.  **Squelch** The sounds of her moist pussy being invaded by his strong hands sent chills through her brain. “I… I love you mom… I love you so much. You won’t need to work as an escort anymore okay? I’ll give you all the dick you need.” Good, yeah, she didn’t need random men when her precious baby boy was there.

She felt his hand against her bare breast, digging into her flesh as his nails scraped against her bags of meat. She felt her body numb as a soft orgasm hit, it had been so long, she’d been so needy that she’d given in right away. 

“See… we both need this right?” She nodded in response to her son's words, her body draped against him allowing herself a moment of rest.

“Uhm… lemme get ready.” The confidence he’d exhibited earlier soon vanished. Biting her lip she came to a conclusion.

“Let me~♥”

Jaune’s face grew hot as his mother slipped out of his touch, her body wiggling against him, grinding her lithe form into his. She was incredibly sexy, she knew how to push all of his buttons, knew how to get him yearning for more and more.

To his surprise he watched her get on her knees, he felt warmth against his crotch as she pressed her face into his throbbing bulge. He gulped, watching her undo the button on his pants with her teeth alone, watched as she slid his zipper down without the use of her hands. She was talented, amazingly so, so this was it, he was going to give his virginity to his mother, there were worse things out there he supposed.

His heart throbbed in his chest as his pants hit the floor, “Mmm~ It’s so big♥” 

He felt his blood drain to his throbbing manhood as she pressed her nose against his boxers, taking deep powerful breaths of his musky aroma. 

“God, it smells so good, your scent is so thick baby~♥ I can’t even think straight.” Her core clenched beneath her dress, she’d been in need of a big fat fuckstick for so long. And now that there was one in front of her, one that reeked of a manly musk, sweaty and salty, she couldnt contain herself. Her fingers slipped into the bands of his boxers, with slow tugging motions she brought his last remaining bits of cloth all to open her precious present. 

Her eyes widened as she felt a loud smack against her face as his throbbing member was released from it’s confines. Saliva trickled from her lips, she stared in awe of the might fuckrod in front of her, her precious little baby was a real man. His throbbing rod of meaty flesh pulsed in front of her. The scent was overwhelming, his musk filled her nose as she drew closer, rubbing her nose against the base she took in long drawn out breaths consuming his scent directly. “Oh baby~ If I’d known you were so… wow~ I’d have let you use me earlier.” 

She felt him shift uncomfortably against her touch, against her voice, still she couldn’t help but chuckle. She’d long given up on any semblance of keeping sane, not when this massive beast was in front of her. “Baby~ Forget those condoms, I’m going to need you to breed me, fill me with that thick viral seed of yours.” 

“I… okay… yeah… I’ll breed you mom, I’ll make you forget about dad, you’ll only need my cock okay?” 

She purred against his sack, nodding in response as his pubic’s grazed against her nose.

Unable to contain her desire any longer, she pulled back, dragging her moist tongue against his veiny thick rod. His flavor was strong, thick, powerful, it was tangy and sour with a hint of sweetness. 

She felt him shudder against her lips as she trailed gentle kisses along his mighty shaft. Once she reached the head she smiled, a dollop of precum dripped from the tip. With slow gentle motions she pressed her lips against it, “Your first kiss will be on your cock~” He shivered once more against her lips. Her tongue slid across his moist slit, she could taste his manly flavors in full bloom. The tangy taste of his left over fluids filled her tongue with a blast of flavor. She shuddered, she’d have to taste him more thoroughly in the future. 

Taking the time she opened her mouth wide, her lips consuming his massive glands, his thick member nearly dislocating her jaw, she could hardly wait to have him pound her throbbing cunt. 

Her tongue wrapped around his swollen head, taking in his flavors, cleaning off the unclean member. She’d have to help him take better showers in the future, that could be a lot of fun~ 

With swift motions she began to move, her throat flexed as his thick hard member pressed past her mouth. She felt him squeeze her open, slamming into places not even his father could reach. It took effort but she’d reached his pelvis, pressing her face against his thin pubic hairs she nuzzled her head against him, something he seemed to enjoy as his hands began to brush against her locks. 

Her baby had grown so big, his cock was thick and meaty just what she needed. Pulling back out she let his hard throbbing fuckrod pop out of her mouth, thick ropes of saliva and precum dripped and bridged their bodies together. Tears from the strenuous act distorted her mascara, her silver eyes glanced upwards meeting his gorgeous sapphires. He was such a good boy, looking down on his mother with such love and adoration. 

Running her hand through her hair she moved it out of the way, pressing forward once more her lips captured his thick cock once more. Bobbing her head back and forth she watched as his twitching meat stick vanished and reappeared between her crimson lips. His throbbing member drenched in the red of her fading lipstick with each passing moment. Washed away with their bodily fluids as she continued to slam his hot cock down her throat.

She loved the flavor, loved the texture, loved the thrill of her own son’s cock in her tight throat. She loved how tight it made her feel, her tongue ran across his hot throbbing member over and over. With every bob, she felt his thick precum gather in her throat. Savoring the flavor her motions became feverishly frantic. 

“Nnmmm~ Oh Mom~♥” 

Her son's husky tone fanned the fire in her, faster and faster she bobbed her head back and forth consuming his cock like a starved woman. She needed his thick seed, she needed him to fill her throat with his hot goey semen. 

Her eyes closed as she felt him pulse, he was growing close, her hands slipped around his hips as she brought herself down upon him. She didn’t have to wait any longer as his hips bucked against her face. She felt his thick hot seed fill her throat drenching her insides filling her stomach full with his powerful protein. 

He kept cumming, his thick seed overflowed her throat spilling into her mouth and dripped out her lips. His hands gripped her hair pulling her close, not letting her breath. She shuddered as her breath grew short, this was it, this was what she needed to be treated like a dirty sow~ 

The moment his hands released her from his tight hold she pulled back, her hair mangled from his rough touch. She did her best to swallow his seed, but there was just so much, she couldn’t waste it. Finding it hard to swallow she watched as he eyed the restroom, he obviously needed to pee. An idea hit her mind, grabbing her cock she opened her mouth, she watched as he eyed her, his flushed features contorting as realization hit him.

She could tell he wasn’t sure, but when she pressed her glazed lips upon his pulsing tip he simply nodded. She felt his head slide into her mouth, his eyes closed as she continued to swallow trying to make as much room as she could before, before a splash of tangy flavor filled her mouth. She felt his hot liquid fill her mouth, her tongue erupting in an explosion of flavors as his piss flushed down his thicker viscous liquids. 

Swallowing she began to frantically consume his urine, consume his thick seed, she felt her belly fill with his flavors. She’d never felt so humiliated in her life, but she loved it, loved tasting her son’s raw flavors, having him use her like a disposable toilet, she wanted him to breed her like the dirty breeding sow she was. 

Allowing the last droplets of his yellow liquid drip onto her tongue she gave him one more deep swallow. 

Pulling away with a loud pop, threads of piss, saliva, and viscous semen dripped between her and his still throbbing member. “Huff, huff, wow… you’re amazing baby~” 

She watched him stare at her, his eyes glazed over. His gaze was filled with lust and desire, she could tell he was ready, ready to breed her, just as ready as she was to be bred. Pulling strands of hair away from her wet and sweaty face she made her way towards the bed. 

Placing her hands upon the soft sheets she perked her impressively rotund rear up, hoping her son would get the hint. He did apparently, if his warm touch against her bare leg was anything to go by. She felt his strong grip upon her bare flesh, the way he squeezed upon her hip. 

She felt him pull away till  **SMACK** “Oh!♥” His hand met against her soft juicy flesh, she felt her skin ripple at his powerful smack.  **SMACK** “MMMmNn!” Pressing her face against the sheets she bit down, her own son was giving her ass a good sound smacking. She hadn’t raised him this way, nor did she know where he’d gotten it from, but she loved it. Loved the way he treated her. 

“My mom’s such a dirty slut, who knows how many men you’ve fucked~ How many dicks this!” He squeezed upon her reddening rear watched as she wriggled against his touch, “How many cocks this gorgeous bountiful booty has taken!”  **SMACK!** Once more he gave her rear another powerful smack, making sure she really felt it, he watched as her rear grew red an imprint of his hand began to appear on her deliciously plump flesh. “No more you hear me? You don't deserve to be called a mother, you’re a filthy slut!” 

She didn’t respond obviously mortified by the treatment he’d been pressing upon her. But none of that, she would respond to him,  **SMACK!** Once more his palm met her luscious meat, “I didn’t hear you!” 

“I… I’m a filthy slut, that only wants her son's cock!~ I don’t deserve to be called a mother!” 

**SMACK** “That’s what I thought! You don’t deserve to call me son! You’re my little breeding sown now, my thick, fuckable bitch. You’ll call me daddy, and my cocks’ the only one you need now, got it?” 

“Yes…” Her voice was meek low.

**SMACK** “Sorry what?”  **SMACK**

“Sorry Daddy!”

“Good girl, good girl~ I’m going to treat you right, I’m going to breed you now~ You’re my beautiful, wonderful breeding sow~” He let his hand roam across her warm thigh, his fingers massaged and dug into her red beaten flesh. With his right hand he slipped it across the hem of the dress, taking a deep breath as he shifted it across her wonderfully plump ass. Swallowing he allowed himself to enjoy her bountiful rear, his finally long awaited treasure stuck in front of him.

With his thumb he spread her cheeks apart, her perky bud twitched in front of him, he’d definitely be making good use of that later. His fingers lowered, his thumb ran across her moist sticky slit, “Look at you, all nice and ready, you want this don’t you?” His free hand moved to his cock, grabbing it by the base he pressed his swollen glans against her sticky viscous lips. Her soft mound folded against the tip as her heat rushed into his body. Slowly he moved his hips, rubbing the tip along her soft folds. 

“Yes~ Please~”

“Please what?”

“Please Daddy! Please fuck your little slutty sow!” 

“Mmm~ You just had to ask politely.” His hips rocked forward, her sticky hot walls folded around his cock’s head. “Wow~ For someone who had 4 kids, you’re tight~” Her pussy gripped his cock like a hot vice. He felt her walls quiver at his touch, massaging his throbbing member as he continued to push forward. 

He felt her folds grip him tightly as he pressed against her cervix. Pushing forward he felt her body shift, making sure he bottomed out inside of her he smiled. He took the time to enjoy her folds massaging his member, took the time to really let it sink in that he was balls deep inside his own mother. His own mother who was so lost in her own lust and desire that she couldn’t even talk, her face buried into the saliva drenched sheets below her face, her fingers gripping tightly upon them holding onto something for dear life. 

“Man, my mom is such a slut, if I’d known you were this easy I’d have bred you a long time ago, walked up to your room and filled your tight cunt with my seed.” She didn’t respond, with how drawn into her own lust as she was, how could she? 

Still he pulled out, her sticky fluids clinging to his massive bitchbreaker. Her soft moans filled his ears with pleasure as he pried himself free of her vice like grip. Once more he pushed forward, slamming his cock into her needy pussy, his thrust caused her bountiful ass to jiggle. 

She bucked forward almost getting loose from his powerful pounding. “Can’t have that!” Both his hands found themselves on her plentiful ass, his fingers dug into her flesh gripping onto her juicy fat with all his might he pulled her back. 

“Nnnn!♥” 

He loved how she reacted to his touch, how she wanted him to breed her so badly, he needed this he really did. Then an idea hit him, as he pulled back out, “Hey, you know what?”

“Nnn?♥”

“I’m going to breed the others, I’m going to breed Yang, and Saphron. Going to pass on my genes through my own sisters, get them nice and pregnant.”

His own movements became more rapid as she started to buck against him, apparently something about this ignited a dark desire in his mother. His cock slammed into her once more. “And Ruby, oh god I’m going to breed her so much, my precious baby sis! I can’t let another man get to her, I have to make sure she only wants my cock, that’s why she’s the little sister right? It’s my job to turn her into my little cock sleeve after all!” 

“Nnngh!” She felt him struggle against her, but that didn’t last long as he pulled out and pushed forward again. “They… they… love you! Do it!” She’d lost most of her common sense at this point, her desires taking hold of her as she spilled her own daughters secrets. She bit her lip, “They want you just as badly as I did! Breed them, turn them into your little sows!”

This caught him off guard, he knew that they’d loved him, but not that way. Had they been trying to get his attention all this time? He was such an idiot! Though, his thoughts were lost in his rapid rutting, only pleasing his mother came to the forefront.

“Hey! How am I compared to dad?” He didn’t know where this came from, he didn’t really think he wanted to be compared to his dad. But the primal burn in his belly urged him forward.

She didn’t answer, she was afraid too, afraid to give her son too much power, she’d already given him so much but.  **SMACK** “NNNGH!♥” She felt his hand slap against her ass once more, her cheeks burned at the sensation as tears formed at her eyes. 

“I asked you a question.” 

“You...Y... oh… GOD! You’re SO MUCH BETTER!” She hated herself, she loved her deceased husband, but their son, oh god! He was so much better, his cock was so much bigger, it hit her places her husband couldn’t! “BREED ME BREED ME! BREED MY GIRLS! TURN THEM INTO YOUR FUCK TOYS!” Like that her brain blanked out, she couldn’t remember anything else as lightning fizzled through her thoughts, only the need to be bred remained.

“Good! Good!”

Pressing forward he pushed his body on top of her, pressing her further into the sheets as he spread her legs apart really getting in there. His hips moved back and forth violently as he rocked his cock inside and out of her.  **SLUCK SQUELCH SLUCK!** His throbbing member invaded her deepest parts, scraping her insides, stretching her pussy open for his cock. There was no way she’d be able to be satisfied with any other dick now, he was going to breed his mom, make her his baby maker~ She had given him free reign and he was going to take it. 

His hips rocked back and forth, her juices covered his cock making it easier and easier to continue to pound her slick pussy. His hands moved towards her head, pulling her back he wrapped his arms around her neck and head pulling her into a strong hold as he pulled her closer. 

His rapid motions jerked the bed back and forth, loud squeaking filled the room as he continued to slam his hips into his mom's luscious ass, her body jerked with ever powerful thrust. Every time he slammed his massive cock against her womb she twitched and moaned. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes grew hazy, she was no longer even thinking, the only thing in her brain was being fucked by her stud of a son. 

Even as his seed filled her needy hole he continued his powerful thrusts unable to stop. Years of being pent up, teased and toyed with by this thick fat ass had finally gotten the better of him. He’d been growing more fervent, his virgin mind was getting the better of him as his lust began to consume him. He felt her pussy clench, her core shook violently as her juices squirted against the sheets. “Mmm! I… I’ve imagined this… ever since… ever since I saw you that night.”

He felt her flinch beneath his touch, “Hum?” Her voice was confused and dazed.

“I saw it, your fingers they… wow… I… I saw you masturbating!” 

Summer would have felt mortification, if she hadn’t been burying her head into her sheets as her only son continued to rapidly thrust into her. She should have been ashamed, but she couldn’t be, her lust had taken hold of her and she’d given herself completely to her only baby boy.

He’d lost track of time by the point he was finished, covered in sweat he felt the last ounce of semen squeeze from his cocks head. Taking a deep breath he released his mother, allowing her body to fall limply onto the sweat drenched sheets below. A smile spread across his face as he pulled out, thick globs of his seed spilled out of her gaping hole. 

Eyeing the clock he noticed it was already morning, he’d been fucking his cock slut of a mother for hours now. Feeling the fatigue hit him he allowed himself to collapse on top of her, making sure that his cock slipped back inside her, her pussy instantly clenching down. He knew she’d make a great breeding whore. But, she was his and his alone, he wouldn’t need any other man to touch her. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to fall into a small slumber.

Summer had messed up, she’d really messed up! She hadn’t meant for things to go this far, or for them to happen! “NNGH!” Her body rocked back and forth under her son’s impressive thrusts. Now that she's sobered up, her memories came back, she’d allowed her son so much power, and now he was using her, using her to beat out all his previous desires. 

Her back arched against his touch, his fingers digging into her massive breasts as he pressed down squeezing them in his firm powerful grip even as his hips rocked back and forth slamming his massive member into her once tight hole. They’d woken up this morning and he’d instantly been on the offensive, he’d pressed her against the sheets, his lips captured hers as his tongue invaded her mouth. She felt him suck and nibble on her elongated muscle, she felt his fingers dance around her breasts pinching her nipples and squeezing, kneading her large breasts. 

She couldn’t fight back, she was already under his control, her baby boy had taken her. Broken her and turned her into his woman, she wasn’t his mommy anymore, he was her daddy, and her daddy was pounding her over and over. His thick seed splashed in and outside of her opening as he continued to flex his massive cock in and out of her pussy. She felt his lips pop free from her mouth, their tongues sliding across one another one more time as thick trails of saliva trickled between the two of them. 

She gasped as his lips pressed against her nipples, his hands squeezed and brought her breasts together. She felt his teeth grind against her enlarged nubs of flesh as he began to suck like a newborn babe. She felt her maternal instincts flare, her body acting on it’s own as she began to lactate. He continued assault proved relentless as he began to drink her life nectar directly. His tongue danced around her areola as his lips suched and pulled at her squirting nipples. Mortification hit her as she closed her eyes, her hands covering her crimson face. 

She’d been broken, she knew they’d never go back now, and soon in nine months she’d have her first grandchild, but her fifth child. She didn’t know what to do, or how to act, how would she tell her daughters?! Though… that didn’t matter, he’d just breed them too, he’d turn his entire family into his own little breeding harem. Her core clenched at the thought, his cock responded in kind as his seed splashed into her needy womb. She felt his head kiss against her cervix, and that’s when she knew she was truly a sham of a mother. Losing the last of her resistance she fell into a flurry of lust, her legs wrapped around her daddy as she held him close. This was fine, this was excellent even, she loved it.


	2. A Ruby Among Coal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has to come to terms with his sisters affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the commission!

Jaune’s eyes fluttered open as pain filled his head, “Argh, what the heck. What happened?” He could barely remember anything from the night before, just that he’d gone on a date. Right he’d gone on a date with… oh crap! That’s when he felt it, his arms were wrapped tight around a slim waist as a smaller body clung to him. Upon his chest his mothers lept, her small form holding him close, in his attempts to move he felt an intense pleasure rise within his groin. Realization hit him like a lead weight, he was buried deep inside his own mother, his cock twitching against her viscous sticky walls. 

Guilt built upon his gut as the memories of the last night began to return. He’d done terrible things to her, demeaned her, filled her with his seed. He had treated his mother like she was… was some kind of breeding sow. He couldn’t live with himself, in his stupid lustful state he’d lost control and had done absolutely terrible things to her, as he lay in his regret his mother began to stir. 

“Mmm~ Morning~” He felt his heart stop as their eyes lay upon one another. 

“Mom…” He could barely speak, his throat hoarse, tired, pain throbbing through his skull. “I’m sorry…” He felt tears pull from his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he’d done, it was just, why had he done it? 

Expecting her to scold him something else happened, he felt her shift drawing closer to him and she pressed her lips against his. “It’s okay baby~ I loved every moment of it~♥” He hadn’t… no he had expected that, the night… he’d regretted a lot of what he’d said really hated how he’d treated her but it had been the most memorable moment of his life. “I love you~”

In his own shock he felt her lips against his once more, given in he met back. Their mouths clashed against one another, his lips pressed into hers as they locked one another into a passionate searing kiss. As their mouths parted open their tongues clashed with one another, tensing and tangling with one another they continued their joint assault. His hands slid down her slim waist, grasping onto her bountiful rear he pulled her close, squeezing upon her plump flesh.

His cock twitched within her snug pussy, warmed and comforted by her contracting walls. Pulling back, their lips parted with a solid smack, “We can’t go back mom… I can’t live without you anymore.” He tensed as her lips pressed against his neck, placing gentle kisses upon his warm flesh. 

“I’m the same way baby, I can’t live without you inside me anymore. I want you to use me, bury your cock in my needy pussy over and over. It’d been so long since I’d had a dick, who knew my own son was made just for me?” He felt the vibrations of her chuckle pass through his flesh. He loved her warm touch, loved how right it felt to be holding his mother this way. 

“I know… I love you so much mom. I can’t get enou!” His voice caught in his throat as he felt pleasure pour through his body. His grip upon her rear loosened as she shifted.

Summer pulled back, pressing a passing kiss upon her son's lips as she pulled herself upon, propping herself atop him she gave her precious baby boy a loving smile. “How bout one more time before we head home?” 

He hadn’t needed to speak for her to get the answer she was hoping for, she felt his cock throb inside her walls. “That’s what I thought~♥” Her body had already grown used to him, warmed from having his throbbing manhood inside her all night she began to move unabashedly. Placing her hands upon his broad chest she closed her eyes, her hips began to gyrate as his penis pressed and grinded against her ridges. 

Her sweet little boy made her feel so very full, she’d never had one this thick before, no one not even his father had made her feel nearly so much like a woman as she did now. “Mmm~ You’re so big, you’re filling me up just right baby~♥” 

“Nnng!” She nearly giggled at his soft groan, her body felt light, giddy from the pleasure she’d induced on her own son. She’d been worried that she had become undesirable in her passing age, but if her son’s rocking motion was anything to go by she’d been alright after all. She felt his cock twitch and throb in her pussy, his motions counteracting hers, both of them began to pick up their pace. Her chest heaved as she grew fatigued, her body rocking back and forth as she began to bounce upon his lap. The warmth of his grip shifted towards her thighs, soft gasps left her lips as his fingers dug into her flesh. 

“Mmmn Just like that baby, keep going, hold me tighter!” Her motions grew faster, her chest bounced up and down as she continued to roll against his hips. Her body bounced up and down as he grew more dominant, his hands pressed and squeezed against her flesh as he continued to jerk his body against hers. 

Her vision grew fuzzy as pleasure filled her mind, passion once again overtook her thoughts as sparks coursed through her body, her core clenched and throbbed with each passing moment. One moment she was riding her precious son, the next she was being buried into the filthy bed sheets covered in their bodily fluids. She felt him pull her legs up behind her head, his body arched over her as he continued to pound her raw flesh. 

“Ughn AH UH UAAAH H!♥” She could barely speak as his thrusts grew stronger and stronger, his cock continued to churn her pussy, their combined juices sloshed and tumbled about her walls. She felt his member slam into her womb over and over again prying it wide open for his personal use. He’d taken complete control from her once more, she’d been pulled into a mighty mating press, the intent in her beloved boy obvious. Now that he’d gained control of himself he’d fully decided on breeding her, mating with his own mother. The thought should have been sickening, but she’d yearned for it, wanted her precious son to take her one day and make her his own. Now she was getting that, she was letting her baby boy fill her up with his thick baby batter. 

Her eyes shut tightly as tears streamed from the corners. Her teeth clenched as he pressed her further into the bed, his hold on her firm, his hips jerked rapidly as his semen filled her womb once more. He wouldn’t give her any freedom, not till the last drop of his semen dripped from his balls. 

Minutes later she felt his release on her loosen, he’d finally finished now she could get up and they could get cleaned befor….!! 

She didn’t get the chance to move as another liquid began to fill her womb, a hot burning sensation filled her womb as a more fluid liquid filled her. He’d begun to pee inside of her, his urine spread across her insides as he pressed her tightly not letting a drop escape her gaping hole. Her body was filled with intense pain as the liquid continued to slosh inside of her, however within the pain she felt pleasure. Her body jolted as he pressed further, finally he released. She watched as he held her in place, his drenched manhood retracting from her now gaping hole. The stench was overwhelming, their scents mixed together in a disgusting gag inducing smell. Yet still she found herself enchanted, intoxicated by the powerful musk of her son's massive fuckstick. 

She watched him release her legs, her body flopping onto the sheets with a loud splash, her pussy gaped and oozed various liquids. Sweat dripped upon her brow as she watched him grow closer, his member still throbbing, wanting more and more. The scent grew stronger as she felt the tip press against her lips. She could only stare at him, her thoughts hazy and drained, “You’ll take care of your sisters too right?” Her only confirmation was his when his cock slapped against her plush lips, splattering their liquids onto her face. Unable to resist she opened her mouth, her tongue slowly lolled out between her lush lips. Her core tingled when his tip pressed against her pink muscle. Slowly she slid her tongue across his dripping tip enjoying the ravenous flavors. Intoxication over took her as his glands slipped past her lips.

  
  


As he lay in his bed that evening he felt himself unable to think straight, he’d gone and broken a serious taboo. Yet he felt more invigorated than ever before, there was no going back now, he’d bred his own mother and he loved it. Even as he returned home to the questioning gazes of his sisters he still felt a strong sense of pride and joy in what he’d done. But, as he watched them, his gaze falling upon their plump lustful figures, her words hit him. They’d all wanted him, possibly to different degrees but each one of his sisters had feelings for him. 

He had talked the talk last night, but he wasn’t sure if he could walk the walk. He wasn’t sure if he could push himself over that edge, push himself onto his sisters and twist them, turn them into lewd contorted bodies for him to sate his growing lust. But… there was a part of him, a growing and vicious part of him that wanted it. He imagined himself pouncing Ruby, dragging her to his bedroom and pressing her small figure on his bed, taking her precious virginity and slamming his cock into her over and over making her beg him for more and more.

He wanted to do things to her, do things to all of them, things a brother shouldn’t do to his sisters. But still, with his imagination running wild he felt his cock harden. He should go see his mom… get his thoughts cleared, as if on queue however a knock came at his door. With slow steps his movement advanced forward, pressing his hand to the knob he waited a moment his heart still beating from the sudden noise. Once he heard a few more light taps he pressed his hands against the knob turning it revealing… no one? 

“Jaune!” Before he knew it he was on the floor, a small missile slamming into his gut knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Eyeing the unidentified mass in front of him he spotted the distinctive black hair with red tips that only his mother and sister had. He knew right away that it wasn’t his mom, the squeaky voice that called out to him could only belong to his younger sister, not to mention the mess of a bird nest that she called her hair. 

“Hey Ruby.” 

He felt her arms wrap around his waist pulling her impressive bust against his sternum. Gritting his teeth he did his best to remain calm, he didn’t want to pop a boner, well more of one just yet. 

“I missed you!” He flinched as she pressed herself closer to him, her head resting upon his chest just below his chin. “Did you have fun at Ren’s last night?” There was something about her tone that sent off bad signals in his head, like she was judging the way he was acting in order to get more information. 

“Yeah, we had a good time, didn’t really do much than play some games.” He hoped she wouldn’t try to dig too far into it, but he supposed it didn’t really matter at this point. He was probably going to make a move on her eventually, he was just trying his best to gather as much courage as he could before he did it. Still, he found it incredibly difficult to tear his eyes away from hers, her silver orbs gazing into his soul as she stared at him longingly.

How’d he missed it up till now? It was so obvious, the way she looked at him as if she was expecting something, the way that she stuck to him. He’d been such an idiot, though, he wasn’t sure if he would have been brave enough to act on it before last night, now though? Now he was going to, he just needed a way to segue into it, to make this easier on him and her. 

“So… want to watch a movie?!” Well that could definitely work, he was going to go see their mom, but spending time with his little sister with the possibility of getting more intimate didn’t seem like a bad idea. “Sure, which movie do you want to see?” 

Ruby squirmed under his discerning gaze, she hoped she wasn’t making her intent too obvious, she’d chosen the skimpiest set of sleeping clothes that she had, though he’d apparently not noticed yet. She also borrowed a movie from Blake, something about Ninja’s and Love? Blake had highly recommended it to her, though Yang had given her oddly dark looks, but apparently it was good for setting the mood. 

“I uhm, I borrowed a movie from Blake.” 

He froze, that couldn’t be good, Blake had an interesting selection of movies and books. Ones he really hoped his sister would never get into, but then again this could prove to be incredibly helpful with his current goals. He simply nodded, placing his hand upon her head, with gentle strokes he began to rub through her messy locks. A hearty chuckle escaped his throat as she pressed herself against his hand, he swore that if she was a cat she’d be purring now. 

Ruby’s world turned to bliss as her brother’s hand met her head, she loved when he rubbed her head, or gave her head pats. She felt an unusually high amount of joy whenever he did this. She didn’t really understand it, but whenever he touched her… she felt like she was in bliss. Whether it was the small hugs he gave her, kisses on her cheeks, pats on the head, or… especially when he held her close. She loved sitting on his lap too, loved it when their bodies were close to one another.

She also really liked it when his… his thing… pressed against her. Her body burned whenever she felt him close to her, rubbing against her plump rear or grinding against her young pussy. It was never direct, and he was obviously not doing it on purpose, but she loved the feeling, the thrill of being closer to him than anyone else. As she pressed herself against him she took long powerful breaths of air, she loved his scent. She couldn’t get enough of it, not only did she love his touch, but she loved the way that his overpowering musk, his male pheromones put a powerful spell on her. 

“Ruby are you okay?”

“Mmhmmm~” Pushing herself off of his chest she took a moment placing herself on his hips. She felt it, his hard thing pressing against her pert rear, it took all of her self control not to shudder, not to bite her lip. Her siblings thought she was naive and innocent, she was mind you. But she knew what sex was, she’d taken sex-ed after all, but she’d… she’d never had an orgasm. She’d gotten dangerously close to it, nights after being so close to her brother had put her near the edge so many times before. 

She found herself with eyes half lidded staring down upon her brother, her hands upon his pelvis to keep herself upright. She watched as his eyes scanned her, shuddering under his hypnotic gaze she felt him watching her, stripping her of what little clothing she wore. She loved it, it made her feel like a woman, not a little girl. Her loose fitting opaque nightshirt rubbed against her stiffened red nubs. Her tiny red panties wedged inside her clenching needy core, which grew slightly moist as he continued to stare at her. She felt his thing twitch against her backside, pressing against her taut rear. Resisting was so hard, she wanted to rock back and forth against his strong body. 

“Ruby?”

“Yes?” 

“Mind getting up so we can get ready?” Flushing red her face burned from embarrassment, she hadn’t been paying attention to anything but his body. In a flash she was on her feet, standing to the side so that her brother could finally stand back upon his own.

Jaune watched as his sister rose, his breath stolen from his lungs as her breasts jiggled freely in front of him. The thin opaque cloth did nothing to hide her deliciously sprouting figure. As she moved to his side his view upon her only grew firmer. Drinking in the gorgeous sight in front of him he took the time to really burn the image of his incredibly sexy little sister. Her growing slim figure was awe inspiring, despite being the smallest of his family she was coming around quite nicely, her plentiful bust pressed firmly against the opaque cloth allowing him to see hints of color behind the material. He gulped upon gazing towards her perky stiff nipples which imprinted upon her shirt. His eyes wondered downwards, her flat belly in perfect view, her cute belly button stood out to him. His face flashed crimson, her panties were alluring, tight and snug against her figure he noticed the small dash of wetness upon their center. 

He wasn’t the only one expecting something from this situation it seemed, he could feel his cock twitching against his boxers. “Let me get everything set up okay? You go get the movie?”

“Yep!” He watched carefully as his sister made her way outside of his door, his eyes glued upon her tight rear. His eyes swiveled back and forth as her hips swayed hypnotically in front of him. He wanted to grab her, pin her to his bed and slip his cock inside of her, but he had to take his time. He couldn’t rush into it, for his baby sister he’d take things nice and slow, really enjoy her. 

His first time had been more of a rushed situation, intoxicated by the moment he had let it get away from him. But for little Ruby? He’d make sure to show her just as good of time as he was going to have. As the siblings prepared their things he contemplated getting his condoms ready, but… he didn’t want to. He wanted her first experience to be a nice raw one, let her experience his dick for real. The flame in his belly roared as the thoughts of what he’d do to his precious little sister began to flash through his mind.

“Hey… I’m ready…” 

Turning around he eyed his little sister, there was something about her that was different. Her clothes hadn’t changed, and her hair was still a mess, but she felt… she felt so much more. He just couldn’t put his finger on it, but the air around her had changed, each step had a sway in it he couldn’t describe. His precious little sister drew closer, pressing her body against him as she shifted to put the video into their DvD Player. He gulped as she bent over, his eyes glancing between the crevice of her perfectly sculpted rear, her panties leaving very little to the imagination as they hugged her plump flesh. 

As she struggled to get the disk in he watched her jiggle, her rear bounced up and down deliciously, moving backwards he got a clear view. Her little rosebud peeked through the slim fabric of her parted ass. Her slick glistening mounds gripped the wedged fabric tightly. Her little nub pressed against the material, leaving a small imprint allowing his imagination to run wild. 

Unable to stand much longer he pulled his bean bag chair closer, as he turned off the lights, plopping himself gently onto the comfortable seat he waited for her to be done. She had taken a suspiciously long time to get the movie going, her rear bouncing every now and again as she tried to get a better position. He found himself resisting the urge to slip his boxers off so that he could really enjoy the view in front of him. 

“Got it!” Even as she managed to get the video set up, he still found himself unable to take his eyes off of her, no longer caring if she caught him staring. And she did catch him staring, glancing at her face as she turned around, he could barely make out the dust of red upon her cheeks even in the darkness. “Uhm…” He gulped as she wiggled a little more, this time obviously intentional. Even as she got to her feet he continued to idolize her nubile form. 

Ruby couldn’t speak, no words could truly describe how she felt right now. She’d seen boys look at her before, eye her for her youthful form, but she’d never been looked at like her big brother was looking at her now. She’d seen others look at Yang and Saphront his way, but never her. He made her feel special… incredibly special. A hunger built inside her as her own desires fanned the growing flames inside of her core. She wanted more of this, wanted her brother to desire her, to glorify and worship her. 

As she moved closer, she felt the slick sensation of her panties rubbing against her moistened lips. With all the bravery she could muster she took her seat upon his lap, the only seat that ever really belonged to her. “Nmngh.” Upon placing herself upon his lap she heard his throaty groan, chills ran down her spine as his fingers wasted no time, placing themselves around her bare stomach pulling her closer. 

She needed to be brave, needed to get her feelings across now, “Jaune?”

“Ye...ah Rubes?” His voice was quiet, a near growl even.

“Someone confessed to me recently…” It had been the truth, one of her classmates had taken an interest in her, or at least they said they did. 

The following silence that ensued began to eat at her, worrying her that she’d ruined the mood. “Oh? What… what did you say?” She felt relief wash over as he spoke to her once more. 

“I told him… that I had someone else I liked…” She did, she really did have someone else she liked. 

“Oh…” She hated the hurt tone in his voice, “Who do you like?” 

“You…” That was all she could muster out.

“Oh… good… then…” 

Instinctively she stilled, even as his fingers ran down her sides sending bolts of electricity through her she continued to hold. A soft gasp escaped her lips as his fingers ran across her inner thighs splitting her legs apart, his own interlocking between hers to keep them from shifting closer. She’d done her best to mentally prepare herself for what was to come, but even now she found herself incapable of true thought or speech. Instead she let his hands roam along her thighs, his fingers digging into her supple flesh. The flame within her core began to grow rapidly as an inferno began to build. “Mmm!” She flinched as his member slipped from his the center of his boxers, pressing through that hole she never quite understood the purpose of till today. 

A gasp escaped her lips as the thick slab of meat smacked against her belly with a loud thud. The last time she’d seen it, it had been so much smaller than this, it had been so long ago. Throbbing and veiny, the impressive member frightened her. It wasn’t just the massive length which reached above her belly button, but the thickness of it sent waves of fear and thirst through her body. It was wider than her own arms, she doubted she could wrap her entire hand around it completely. Then there was the intense heat which radiated off of the pulsing fleshy rod that currently rested upon her belly. So many things about it left her mesmerized, so much so that she nearly reached out to it, grasped onto it and held it tightly. She would have if not for the intense smell, she was surprised at how long it had taken the powerful musk to fill her nostrils. It was raw, sour and tangy, it was powerful and overwhelming. She could barely keep her thoughts straight as the scent continued to assault her, to cleanse her mind of everything but the thick fuckrod in front of her. She’d come earlier with the idea to get closer with her brother, to really get close to him, but she’d over estimated herself. She was beginning to worry, maybe she could back out now? 

She may have had the chance, but as the movie began he held her closer, tilting himself so that she was practically lying on top of him. His thick… his penis… pressed against her quivering core. The heat of his member seared her flesh as he pressed himself against her. “Do you like it?” 

His voice knocked her out of her gaze for only a moment. Did she like it? She took the time to examine it again, in all it’s… thick… meaty… veiny… glory. “I do…” Her voice was barely a whisper, but one he’d apparently heard. 

The soft chuckle that escaped his lips as he pulled her close sent chills up her spine. She felt his fingers upon her belly roll up and down her stomach, his gentle touch tickling her flesh sending her into a delirious state. “Good… good.” She felt his hands roam beneath her shirt, his fingers pressed against the bottom of her fleshy balls of fat. “I like these by the way…” Her toes curled, his fingers gently pressing against her flesh as he slipped upwards reaching her stiffened nubs. “I really like these~” 

“NnnN♥” A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers ran gentle circles around her nipples, applying gentle pressure to her areola. As his thumbs and forefingers slid closer to her perky nubs she found the need to bite her lip. With gentle squeezes low earthy moans rolled through her throat as he pressed against her nipples pinching and pulling against her little red nubs. 

“Mmm~ Sounds like you like when I do this… Hey rubes?”

“Y...Yeah…?” 

“Can I have you?” 

She didn’t know what he meant by this, but between the strong musk, the sensation of his throbbing penis between her legs, and his fingers playing with her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples, she just couldn’t think straight. “O...okay…” She gasped as his right hand squeezed tighter, pulling on her nipple and stretching her breast outwards. 

“Good good…” Warmth spread through her belly as she felt his left hand roam down her belly, stopping once he reached her belly button. “Did you see how big I am?” 

“Y..yes…” 

“I’d probably reach here don’t you think?” She felt him apply pressure upon her stomach, just above her belly. “I’d stretch you wide open… no other boy would get to really be inside you like I could. I’m glad you know… glad you love me so much.” Happiness scattered through her, “I love you too.” Her world shattered as his words sent her over the edge that he’d been pushing her too. Her body jolted and an unknown filling flooded through her core. Her world stopped as she began to pant violently. “Oh my~ My little sister loves being praised… who knew you had that kind of kink…” Tired and dazed she allowed her tongue to loll out of her mouth. Suddenly she felt his lips upon her, shock filled her mind as her eyes shot open. They were kissing, he was kissing her, but this wasn’t the kind of kiss she’d seen on tv. This was an adult kiss, his tongue invaded her mouth, wrapping their pink muscles together into a tight hold. 

His taste filled her, and for the first time she felt true joy, even as he forcefully pressed forward applying pressure causing her brain to go blank once more. She was still the happiest she’d ever been, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She felt him pull away, his hands also roaming back down towards her legs, “I’m going to put it in now.” 

She only nodded, not really understanding what he meant, but that ended the moment he shifted her drenched panties, ropes of her juices dripped from the moist fabric. The heat of his throbbing penis grew more intense as she felt the flesh directly. 

“Hey Ruby….”

“Y...yes?”

“Tell me… ask me… beg me to put my penis… no my cock inside of you. I want to hear you say it.” 

She didn’t know what he was asking, still too consumed by her haze to really focus, but she knew she wanted something. “P… put… put your big cock inside of me… put your big cock inside of my pussy big brother!” 

“Good girl!” 

She preened at her elder brother’s praise, though her thoughts stopped a moment later. She felt her entrance spread wide open as his massive member began the difficult task of spreading her tight little pussy wide open. 

Her moist cavern split wide open as his strong grip forcefully pressed her down against his thick member. Her insides stretched wide, contorting and splitting to fit his massive girl. Blood trickled from her once virgin hole as he ripped right through her hymen pressing himself further inside. 

He didn’t let her rest, unable to gather her breath as he squeezed every last millimeter inside of her. Her mind went dark as he held her close, pressing her panting form onto him. She’d wanted this, but at the same time had not expected it to be so big, she hadn’t expected him to split her apart, to rearrange her insides the way he did. She’d never felt so full before, she hadn’t even had anything inside of her till now, and her first experience set her world a flame. 

He nearly came the moment he’d slipped into his sister's viscous slimy caverns, her walls contracted and squeezed his cock as he forcefully split her open. With as much force as he could muster he plunged into her depths, his cock slamming directly into her womb’s entrance prying her precious oven wide open as his head pressed against her inner walls.

The sensation was different than when he’d been inside of his mother, like her she was hot and moist but unlike his mother Ruby hadn’t ever been used before. He was her first, the first man to stick his thick slab of meat into her tiny moist fuckhole. He’d been the one to split her open forcing her walls to take shape around his throbbing manhood. 

A sense of pride filled his belly, he wouldn’t let anyone have her, no one else could enjoy this tight sensation which filled his cock with a satisfactory warmth. 

As he gave room to pause, he felt his sister’s body heave upon him in her desperate attempts to pull the air back into her lungs. He took pleasure in pressing his hand against the large lump which appeared on her belly pressing just above her belly button. She squirmed under his touch as he nearly wrapped his hand around the thick bulge. “What did I tell you? I’d reach all the way inside, look how deep I am.” 

He knew she couldn’t really move, her first experience was to be skewered upon her brother’s massive cock, he doubted she was even able to understand him at this point. Gently he placed his hand upon her chin, tilting her head to face him. Even as he noticed her unfocused gaze, her pupils dilated and hazy he pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a gentle kiss. 

As the movie played forgotten in the background he closed his eyes, pulling back and letting her rest against him. He’d give her the time to get used to his size, her ragged breathing steadied against his touch. 

She could barely move, barely react to anything that was going on, all her thoughts concentrated on the massive invader inside of her. She did her best to keep her focus steady only to lose the battle almost immediately. Still she held on, as her brother’s lips met her she felt comfort fill her, her breathing began to steady as she rested against him, his hands holding her close and tight. 

After what felt like an eternity she began to grow accustomed to his size, her breathing steadied and her mind grew clearer. “You alright?” 

“Ye...yes…” Still she couldn’t speak, her voice caught in her throat as his hands slipped to her thighs, grasping her plump flesh once more. 

“I’m going to start to move okay?” She didn’t know what she was supposed to say now, he was already inside of her, she didn’t have the strength to stop him. But, she didn’t really want to stop him, she wanted him to continue so she simply nodded her head. 

She flinched as his grips on her thighs tightened, she felt his legs plop her upwards as his hips pulled back. She felt her caverns close as his member retracted from inside of her. Once he’d pulled out she felt oddly empty, craving to be filled once more, though she needed not wait long. In an instant she felt his hips slam into her rear, his massive cock slammed into her once more. She felt her stomach jump as he squeezed her insides, her belly bulged as a large bump became visible on her stomach. 

She didn’t get much of a chance to even think about the following events as his hands pulled her legs back, her calves pulled back besides her head. She felt smaller than before as his arms wrapped around her legs, his hands gripping the back of her head as he pulled her into a full-nelson. 

Then everything turned into flashes of lights and sounds of slapping flesh as he bounced her up and down, her body jiggled and writhed beneath his grip as his fuckrod slammed in and out of her womanhood. Her insides contorted and split with every powerful plunge as his cock skewered her over and over, scraping and slamming into her unevenly plowing at her walls and scraping her ridges. 

The sounds of flesh ramming into flesh, loud squelches of juices squeezing between tight spaces filled the room. Even the sound of the movie before them became drowned out by the sounds of their rapid rutting. Her body was at his mercy as he continued to ravage her. 

“Shit! You’re so tight Ruby!” 

She didn’t register his words, her mind already gone as her eyes rolled back into her head, her tongue lazily flopped around her half lidded mouth, saliva dripped and splashed out freely as she lacked any self control. Her breasts jiggled up and down as he continued to pound her pussy, she felt herself lighten as he pulled up getting on his feet so that he could get a better position. Her head dangled freely everytime he used her, her brain sparked on and off as lightning fluttered through her core. 

She was tight, incredibly so! She squeezed and milked his cock every time he tried to pull out, she was really his sister, their parts were perfectly compatible. She took his massive thrusts like a champ, his hands pressed against the back of her head as he continued to plunge inside of her. Every thrust caused more and more juices to spill onto his floor, her pussy was irresistible, he found himself completely captivated by her tight form. 

Even as her second orgasm hit and her juices squirted out he continued to ravage her, even as he unlocked semen after semen into her once virgin hole he couldn’t find it in him to stop. The mixture of her juices and his seed spilled out of her tiny hole everytime he pulled out, but that didn’t matter, he’d continue to fill her over and over his cock constantly streaming a waterfall of his hot cum. Everytime he plunged into her womb he’d deliver a new batch of his seed to fill her baby oven. He’d lost count of how many times he’d orgasmed in that short period, just yesterday he’d been a virgin and just today he’d had his second woman. 

It was a dark disgusting feeling that filled him with pride, that he’d turned his own little sister into a breeding sow. 

“Mmmooooore Daaadddy moooore!♥” His little sister’s voice begged him to continue even as he flopped her onto his bed. Her cum filled form lost in ecstasy as she twitched and sputtered on his sheets.

“I’m starting to think my entire family has daddy issues. But that’s fine! I’ll be your daddy Ruby~!♥” He wasted no time, now that she was on the bed in front of him, her belly inflated with his seed he propped her legs up raising her hips for better access. With the tip of his cock pressed against her gaping entrance he pressed forward, with his weight on top of her he pushed her into his sheets. His hands grasped onto her thighs pushing her legs down next to her head. 

His hips jerked back and forth as he continued to ravage his little sister. Their juices splashed and sloshed around her insides as he continued his advances. 

“NNNGGGH!♥” His sister’s rapid gasps and hearty moans incited his rapid rutting. Unrestrained he continued his assault relishing in her tightness. His cock continued to throb and pulse as another orgasm hit him, his seed spilled inside of her once more, yet he still couldn’t stop. He’d never felt this amazing before, his little sister's hole continued to tighten around him even as his seed filled her once more. He watched her stomach rise from being bloated from his cum. 

Even as his body grew tired he found himself unable to resist her delectable form, his lips pressed against hers as she continued to pant wildly her body no longer under her control. 

Hours later he finally collapsed, her body still from exhaustion long before his, his cock still buried in her small form even as their juices spilled from the slips in her sides. He felt calmness take him; he lay upon her sweat drenched form, her ripped top lay tight against her moist body. Closing his eyes he held her tight, still buried inside of her he enjoyed the feeling of warmth beneath him. Tomorrow would be a great day, 2 out of 4 was pretty great. For now he’d get some rest, and then they could continue in the morning, possibly in the shower. 

“Loooove you dadddddy♥” Her tired moans filled his ears with joy even as his consciousness faded.

“Love you too baby~”


End file.
